


The Red Mist

by KATOMAI



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Not 5 Minutes But A Life
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATOMAI/pseuds/KATOMAI
Summary: *中文字數約18,000字(未公開實體書)。Not 5 Minutes But A Life是一本用短短九萬字就把Illya的人生給交出去的故事，分為三大篇來敘述Illya的攻略手冊。最後一篇The Red Mist，
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Illya Kuryakin
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

叩叩叩叩叩叩叩叩。

吵死人的敲門聲這大半夜的是哪個該死的。

叩叩叩叩叩叩叩叩。

伊利亞開門。

毫無節奏、毫無節制、毫無控制力道的敲門聲讓他的憤怒到了一個臨界值，聽到那慵懶充滿著醉酒語調的呼喚讓他生氣的掀開自己的被子，撐著自己全身疲憊的身子起來，這跟自己完全不同任務的搭檔大半夜來敲自己的門，他為什麼還要去應這個門呢。

「你吵死了────可以走到這裡是不能走回自己的房間嗎────────」

「噓，你太大聲了。」滿臉通紅帶著一勁的傻笑就不穩的想往房間走了一步，卻發現今天都沒見到面的人不讓自己進去的擋住，他賣乖的傻笑著，還打了一個酒噶。「我好想睡覺，讓我進去嘛。」

「想睡覺，這又不是你房間────」這人一整天去探情報穿著西裝又喝了滿身酒氣，他今天可是從頭操了後輩一輪還帶著他們去實地演練，搞得自己累癱了卻滿足自己可是以身試法不是只有一張嘴，而這現在才回飯店的人大半夜的再發甚麼酒瘋。

這拿破崙蘇洛還會喝醉嗎。

「嗯，你房間就是我房間啊，而且我好想，嘔───」

「拿破崙蘇洛─────────」

&

當他把蘇洛拖到了浴室丟進浴缸裡，他都覺得自己都快因為身上的嘔吐物給醺的自己也要吐了，生氣的把自己的衣物都給脫了下來，他開始動手脫掉蘇洛的襯衫，心裡咒罵著這暈倒在自己身上的人千萬遍。

這個人到底是跟誰喝成這樣。

跟任務對象嗎。

不可能啊。

這人是被灌了甚麼東西才會醉成這個樣子啊。

看著蘇洛沒有退酒的紅潮，完全無法想像他到底喝了多少，一身酒氣的西裝還得請人送洗處理，看著昂貴的西裝因為倒在自己身上也沾上了嘔吐物，他實在想打醒眼前這還醉酒的傢伙。  
將蘇洛一層一層的衣物給脫了下來，那自己看了比較頻繁的軀體他還是忍不住的感到不自在，撇開了眼睛他幫蘇洛脫個精光，決定放個熱水讓他泡一下澡，起來先把穢物給處理起來，自己只剩條底褲在那邊洗衣服也才不會冷到發抖。

這西裝多好穿，就這樣讓蘇洛一吐整個價值都沒了。

然後他的衣服雖然肯定沒有蘇洛這套貴，

但他認真的想把它給丟了。

不情願地搓洗著衣服，整個浴室都快是嘔吐味，用著香皂也只能讓味道不那麼刺鼻，不時地回頭看著浴缸的水到底多滿，他可不想等一下還要幫人人工呼吸，將處理過的衣物扭乾放在籃子裡，在鏡子倒映中他總是會看了自己的右肩一眼。

他花了多少時間復健。

他花了多少時間才能把手舉起來。

他花了多少多少時間能重新舉槍。

那條傷疤，又花了蘇洛多少時間細心的照顧。

就只為傷痕不那麼顯眼。

「伊利亞。」

沙啞的呼喚聲讓他轉過頭看著那醒過來的人將自己的手摸上了自己的頭，他拿著杯子裝了水朝醉漢的臉伸了過去，看都不想看那一臉頭痛欲裂的表情，另一手更是將水關了起來，卻看那伸手要接過杯子的手還滑了整杯掉進浴缸裡。

「你。」

撐著沉重的眼皮，他看著瞪大的藍眼睛瞪了自己一眼後要伸手拿起杯子卻愣了一下，又生氣的瞬間把杯子從水裡拿了出來再重新倒一杯，他低頭看著自己被脫的一絲不苟，原來這人在害羞啊，在浴缸裡坐了起來他發現自己的頭還是有點重。

「把水喝了。」拉出蘇洛的兩隻手再將杯子給遞上，他要他老老實實的握好，更看著那睜開的雙眼還佈滿了血絲，他怒嘆一口氣決定去拿條毛巾來，轉過身在架子上找著，他發現怎麼不是浴巾就是浴袍。

靜靜的穩妥妥的喝了水他試著想離開浴缸，卻聽到伊利亞背對著自己要自己坐下別動，他將杯子放到了地上，看著那不知道在找甚麼的人，長回肌肉的裸背和修長的長腿，他這才發現伊利亞居然只剩下底褲在自己面前晃悠著，因為熱水的溫度讓整間浴室都有著霧氣更若隱若現的。

為什麼都是大條的毛巾，這蓋在蘇洛頭上是會悶死人的吧。

「你泡著別亂動。」

聽到水波的聲音他知道蘇洛又想要起來了，那摟住自己腰的手還因為泡著熱水燙的他想躲開，他沒有要扶起這個人的意思，他找著浴室到底有甚麼是可以讓蘇洛酒醒的，發現這人勾了自己幾下不死心的想扶著自己起來，卻突然一個手臂環住自己整個腰就讓他往後倒。

「喂。」

將伊利亞用力的往自己懷裡摟，整個倒進浴缸裡的人慌張的抓住自己的雙手，整個水濺了起來他緊緊的抱住懷中人，沒想到他居然要這麼用力才有辦法一手把他抱了過來，重吻裸背他發現伊利亞叫了出來。

「你幹嘛───蘇洛，你。」自己的雙腳掛在浴缸外他想起來整個毫無施力點，肌肉的僵硬還讓他反應變得更慢，高溫的熱水讓他反射的想掙脫，那在自己身後滾燙的身體就這樣貼著讓他發現有硬物抵著自己，他這才意識到剛剛蘇洛不是要起來。

抓著身前人的下巴他由後重吻著那人想撇開的臉，另一手往水裡伸去就是要拉下伊利亞濕透的底褲，嚇的懷中人掙扎的濺起水花，他更是毫不退讓的用自己的下半身蹭著。

「蘇洛───你喝醉了───啊，不要。」整個重心都無法讓自己控制著，那在自己股間滑過的柱體讓他幾乎大叫了出來，他知道蘇洛正試著要進入自己體內，但那按住自己腹部的手更讓他的下半身完全逃不開。「蘇洛───啊。」

沉默的一句話都沒有說，像是在半睡半醒之下的狀態似的，他執意的擺動了自己的腰再次對準穴口推了進去，懷中人卻掙扎的讓自己又滑掉了第二次，他更是用雙手抱住那自己掌控的重心往自己的身上坐，讓他沿著臀縫挺了進去。

「啊啊，蘇。」倒抽了一口氣，被撐開的窄縫痛的他僵住了全身更讓身後人有機會的深入自己的體內，熱水更跟著滾燙的慾望滲進自己體內，在這充滿熱氣的空間裡他覺得自己的呼吸困難的喘了起來，那不給自己喘息空間的抽動更是毫不停歇的直撞自己。

這混帳到底是真醉還是假醉。

他該死的為什麼要開門。

TBC


	2. 2

「你還是休息吧我來。」

「去後面。」完全不想理會那靠著自己耳語的人，他連看都不想看那個人一眼，忙著自己手上在組裝的槍枝零件，三種槍枝的零件去掉了幾個零件要重新改裝，他眼前還有一堆後輩跟自己在做一樣的事。

「我就說了，你看你應該拿……」他看著伊利亞沒有拿起最適合的零件起來，那一大早就在生自己氣的人從浴缸醒來後就沒給自己好臉色過，此刻正在發高燒的人又是不願意請假休息。  
「我現在最不需要的，就是你的多話。」

撐著自己沉重的頭，他覺得自己吐的鼻息都是如此滾燙，但是他知道這樣程度的高溫在自己體內根本就沒有甚麼，只是身體在發炎還有人讓自己在浴室暈了過去，他不懂兩個人都泡著冰水睡了一晚為什麼只有自己發燒。

「你看吧，我就說……」他看著伊利亞裝起了下個零件卻裝不上去，他想伸手去拿卻發現這場合他不該動手，他甚至不太記得昨晚自己到了做了幾回，他只知道自己又開了熱水又關了熱水不知道甚麼時候睡著了。

「閉嘴，看著我做。」耳邊的聲音讓他煩躁的皺緊了眉頭，他知道前面的人都因為他愈來愈大聲的口氣而抬起了臉來注意自己跟蘇洛，他也知道蓋比已經察覺到自己對蘇洛的態度，可他就是連看他都不想看。

「就說……」這一直不讓自己說話的人連自己看都不看一眼，他看著伊利亞就連手勢都不太正確，他不懂為什麼這個人就是不讓自己來接替他今天的工作，更何況他白天休息他們要到今天凌晨也才會一起執行任務，就算他昨天喝得爛醉也不代表他今天就會宿醉啊。

「閉嘴，叫你安靜。」終於忍不住的大聲了起來，他瞪向了被自己打斷話的人，微微的喘息著，他發現蘇洛沒有要離開此地的意思，轉回自己的臉他只想完成自己今天的工作。  
漫長的一兩個小時過去，全程他不再說一句話不再任何干涉，靜靜的看著依然裝著自己若無其事的伊利亞，講解的聲音與邏輯全都在合理範圍內，但是他卻依然在他的小動作上看得出來他不太舒服。

「你昨天找他談了？」看著伊利亞被威佛利叫了出去，她趕緊上前湊到蘇洛旁邊，今早得知的消息讓她無法置信，而伊利亞又臭著一張臉不讓人靠近的樣子，而蘇洛明明就在她回房間時都還沒回來，這兩個人是甚麼時候可以吵成這樣子的。

「沒有，他在發燒，他不肯休息。」他根本和伊利亞甚麼都還沒談，甚至伊利亞也還不知道自己喝那麼多的原因，他昨天整個酒後亂性讓他們談的機會都沒有了，他只是不懂這個人為什麼要這麼堅持。

「難怪他臉色那麼差，他當然不肯休息啊，今天我們全部的人全身在痛也要爬下床。」雖然每個人也都是不太舒服，但原來伊利亞還在發燒，但他相信礙於面子問題就算他再不舒服也會堅持到最後一刻，不過，伊利亞怎麼可能因為昨天這樣就發燒了？

「全部？妳們昨天到底是幹了甚麼啊，難怪他……」難怪他覺得昨晚伊利亞的掙扎他制衡的了，難怪這個人會昏了過去，這在指導別人的人為什麼要搞得自己這麼累啊，看著伊利亞的背影他開始覺得自己昨晚有點太過火了。

「難怪甚麼，難道你們昨晚還。」他發現蘇洛沒有說了下去，那擔心的神情讓她一秒就懂了，她錯愕的瞪大了眼沙啞的聲音差點吼了出來，這蘇洛回到飯店都不知道是甚麼時候了，這兩個人昨晚是還大戰了幾回這樣嗎。

「我們在浴室睡著了，可是我沒發燒啊。」壓低了聲量他覺得沒有必要隱瞞蓋比，但這心思細膩的人要是讓伊利亞知道她知道，這個人對自己的冷暴力可能還可以再持續個幾天。  
蘇洛的說詞讓她猛烈的想要翻白眼，大半夜還不節制，還在浴室玩了起來還不移到床上去，也太有情調了一點，她終於可以理解為什麼今天伊利亞可以看起來這麼生氣了。

「我昨晚就吐了他一身，所以才。」他不想說的那麼白他們因此這樣進了浴室，就看蓋比一臉嫌棄的看著自己好像他的酒量很差一樣，但他現在就只想讓伊利亞好好得在床上躺著吃藥睡覺。「你們今天還有甚麼課程。」

擊靶、近身戰、刀法，是一整個下午的行程，他這時才知道原來伊利亞昨天是頂替別人去代課，他記得昨天伊利亞明明就是休息的，他決定全程參與訓練過程，他讓伊利亞在旁邊動口他在旁邊示範，雖然這個人一樣不願意跟自己講話，但好歹他的身法都是標準的可以分擔他一點。

直到最後大家全身一身是汗的結束今天的課程，各自的要回飯店，他想跟伊利亞回房間卻完全被擋在門外，他決定先去買個藥煮個飯洗個澡，再帶著賠罪的禮物讓伊利亞放自己進去。

滴，滴，滴。

耳邊傳來水滴的聲音，規律的讓他瞬間想起今天早上他也是聽到水滴聲醒來的，抽了一下手指他開始感覺到自己又是泡在水裡，他突然聽到慌張的聲音瞬間自己就被整個抱了起來，他嚇的驚醒了過來，發現映入自己眼簾的仍然是蘇洛。

「放我下來，你在幹嘛。」發現自己被整個公主抱抱了起來，他扭動著自己就是想要從蘇洛懷中跳下來，卻看蘇洛輕易的固定自己將自己抱了出去，他甚至不知道從甚麼時候開始蘇洛就可以這麼輕易的將自己抱了起來。

「你居然昏倒在浴缸裡，你是要嚇死誰。」

發現懷中人一直不斷的再掙扎，他出了浴室就趕緊將人放在他事先鋪好的浴巾上面，沒想到他門敲了半天門鈴按了半天都沒有人回應，但他知道伊利亞明明就沒有外出，自己解了門鎖又解了浴室門讓他看到人整個昏倒在浴缸裡差點沒讓他報警。

「我只是在泡澡。」他才莫名其妙為什麼這個人會闖進自己的房間裡，還在他們不該獨處的時間點出現，一被放到床上他整個惱羞成怒的要背對人去拿被單，卻發現自己被轉正了回去用浴巾被擦拭著身體，而整個氣急敗壞的蘇洛對自己大吼了出來。

「你都睡著在裡面了，如果發生了意外怎麼辦。」

他實在有點生氣，他甚至有點氣自己。

如果他昨晚不這麼胡來，伊利亞也不會發燒。

他如果不這麼心浮氣躁的喝酒，他也不會自己醉成那個樣子。

他今天就連這個人幫自己拿東西他都拒絕，他甚至連這個人今天穿甚麼他都沒有印象，他錯愕的看著著急的蘇洛，心裡納悶的問著自己，有必要這樣對待自己的情人嗎，但他卻發現蘇洛比自己更早放軟了態度。

「對不起，你不要再生氣了好嗎，白天工作已經告一個段落，現在就好好的休息讓我照顧你好嗎。」伸手撫開伊利亞額頭上的劉海，他情不自禁的就在發燙的額頭上記下一吻，希望心上人不要再和自己這樣鬧彆扭了。

他沒有回答卻也沒有反抗，看著蘇洛心疼與自責的神情更是讓他想起冥王星事件自己也讓蘇洛露出這樣的表情，撇開了眼睛，他更是無法直視著那露出胸膛的V領，看著那空著的脖子，突然又默默的生了悶氣起來。

用浴巾將濕透的人擦乾，去浴室拿了浴袍出來就看到伊利亞將浴巾裹在腰上在翻衣服，他快步的上前將人套上了浴袍，就發現他用肩膀扭開不讓自己套上，他莫名的不懂這個人到底在跟自己鬧甚麼彆扭。「你在找甚麼我幫你找，你躺下。」

「我不要穿浴袍。」

聽到這固執的說詞他猛烈的想仰頭嘆了大口氣，他再次堅持的將浴袍給套上整個將人又打橫抱了起來，就看懷中人生氣的吼了出來，他更是強硬的將人放在了床上。

「你做甚麼，蘇洛。」

「你在發燒，退燒可能會流汗，你穿上了衣服，等等還要脫掉，你的衣服又要送洗。」按住那想起來的人，他耐著性子用著盡量優雅緩慢整潔的方式來說服這個有潔癖的人，就將人用被子裹了起來，他只差沒說他沒有不樂意幫他脫衣服。

「不要輕易就把我抱起來。」

「那你吃胖一點啊。」看著那乖乖被自己層層裹住的人朝自己瞪大著眼睛咬牙切齒的說著，不知為何他卻忍不住的笑了出來將整團被子摟了過來在那股著腮幫子的臉上記下一吻，他可是非常要求自己持續上半身的訓練。

被溫柔的舉止總是搞的他不想直視蘇洛的眼睛，他彆扭的撇開了臉，明知道自己從蘇聯回來後他的體重就是增不上去，這比自己矮的男人明明之前光是要扛自己就很費力，現在得意成這副德性實在讓他看得不服氣。

「我幫你煮了好消化的東西來，吃一些就吃藥好不好。」站起來走到桌邊他拿起了陶鍋的握柄另一手還拿著藥就到了床邊來，打開蓋子香味就充斥著整個房間，就看伊利亞一臉錯愕的看著自己，讓他心裡不禁滿足的感嘆果然好的飯店就有好的食材和好的鍋具。

他們已經有一陣子沒有這樣獨處了。

甚至他們最長相處的時間就是在出任務。

但一旦他們的分別分擔不同任務時，他們甚至有好幾天都不會見到面。

從蘇聯回來後，伊利亞復健的時間幾乎長時間都待在內勤。

雖然名義上是在各個駐點擔任訓練官，但需要他外勤的時候也必須值勤。

好不容易他們又因為要出外勤都住在飯店。

但是他卻得到令他震驚的消息。

但他知道現在不是談這件事情的時候。

撇開了臉滿臉懊惱的不想跟這個人說話，他不是不知道蘇洛很會做菜，但是他覺得這個人很明目張膽的在對自己示愛，這飯店裡好歹還有很多後輩，現在這個時間點更不是他們被知道待在同一個房間的好時機。「你的項鍊去哪裡了。」

舀起一湯匙他湊到了嘴邊吹了吹，才正要湊到了伊利亞的嘴邊就看那人撇開了臉不肯讓自己餵，這渾然可以把持住自己的胃的男人還真不簡單，他放下了湯匙好氣沒氣的笑了出來。「你居然在生氣我沒戴項鍊。」

「你昨晚去哪裡。」他們的確只有在移動到飯店時有見到彼此，但是他們也才三天總是錯過了可以見面的機會，雖然他們的確有一陣子沒有發生關係了，但也用不著在昨晚那個時間點，還在兩個人不是身體狀態就是精神狀態不太好的時候這樣吧。

他不是說蘇洛反常，但他就是不覺得蘇洛會突然這樣。

難道他昨晚去見了誰。

而且還把項鍊給拔了下來。

「我出任務拿下來又有甚麼不對了。」他還是忍不住笑意，因為他知道這個人非常善妒，但他不知道伊利亞在懷疑自己甚麼，是他昨晚太衝動了像是不知道被誰誘惑了這樣嗎。

「你昨晚到底是跟誰喝酒了。」他明明知道這個人去見誰，他也知道這擬定計畫還是他們一起開會決定的，可他就是不知道哪裡怪，昨晚那種反應就好像蘇洛在跟自己討安全感一樣。

「我今天因為衣服的關係所以沒有招搖的戴著不行嗎。」他發現他們有點在雞同鴨講，但是他明明知道伊利亞非常在意自己有沒有戴著項鍊，但這個人好像把重點完全放錯了方向，他順道連自己現在沒戴在身上的解釋都一併給說了，就看伊利亞生氣的轉回臉朝自己斥喝。

「你不要再穿這樣了。」說到衣服他就有氣，他只是一直覺得有視線不明的在他們兩個人身上，但往往他抬起了眼睛都發現那注目不是在自己身上，而他今天更一眼都不想看自己的情人，現在才發現的自己瞬間就踢翻了醋桶。

「我穿這樣又是怎麼了。」如果伊利亞口中不是這個說詞他肯定當作這個人又要發飆揍人了，他無奈的笑了出來，覺得在生病的人好像特別任性，他明明看著伊利亞的臉非常的生氣他卻不知道為什麼覺得他像在撒嬌。

「你就不要穿。」他說不出自己的理由，更因為看到蘇洛寵溺自己的表情與語氣而惱羞成怒的發現自己說了不該說的，轉過身體他要背對這個總是站在上風的男人，從他們彼此坦誠開始他就莫名的無法招架這個人的體貼和溫柔甚至是霸道。

好像自己是那個全天下最好騙最好哄的人一樣蠢。

「你現在怎麼生這麼多氣啊。」伸手要扳過伊利亞的肩膀他往前坐在這個人的背後，卻發現這個人依然堅持不理會自己，他揉著這和自己在賭氣的人的肩膀，他知道這個人又不知道自己在惱羞甚麼了，語調邊哄著邊用自己的鼻子去蹭他的側臉。

「你脾氣又開始不好了。」

這敢說自己脾氣不好的人讓他氣的就是轉過臉又吼了出來，他天生就脾氣暴躁性情難以控制，還有情緒管理的障礙，他自認為自己內勤的這段時間還比較改善了一點，蘇洛卻隨便一句話就讓他生氣完全沒發現自己說了甚麼驚人的發言。

「你的胸膛那麼惹人注意，那群女人就像是想要去摸你一樣，你就不要這樣穿不行嗎。」

伊利亞直白的說詞讓他楞在當下，僵化的氣氛在他忍不住的偷笑一聲而打破，便看著那原本慘白的臉色瞬間紅到了不行，立刻轉過自己的臉並埋在枕頭裡，他開心的笑了出來要將他扳了過來。「行，你乖乖吃飯，我餵你可不可以。」

「我不要───」

&

鈴鈴鈴鈴。

鈴鈴鈴鈴。

「喂？」電話鈴聲讓他驚醒過來，摸了一會才摸到電話立刻接了起來，他發現耳邊傳來了蓋比的聲音，發現自己眼前全是黑的，他甚至聽不懂蓋比在電話另一頭罵了甚麼，他找到了床頭燈的開關，一開還發現蘇洛趴在自己床邊睡著了。

「你們在幹嘛，知道現在幾點了嗎，你不能值勤也要叫蘇洛給我出來啊。」

他看了一下手錶整個半夜兩點的指針嚇的他幾乎坐了起來，他立刻回了幾句就掛了電話，搖了一下蘇洛，他跳下了床準備著裝，卻發現蘇洛沒有要醒來的意思。「蘇洛，快起來。」

「嗯，伊利亞？」被推了兩次他睜開了疲憊的雙眼，他覺得自己的頭有點昏沉，他聽到伊利亞慌張的聲音便撐起了手肘揉了自己的眉心，發現耳邊慌忙的聲音是表示這個人好了？「你感覺好一點了嗎。」

「現在已經兩點了，你趕快去換衣服。」

兩點。

他立刻瞬間清醒了過來，兩點，他們一點要到會合點，現在已經兩點了。

&

他覺得，蘇洛有點怪怪的。

今天解鎖的速度比以往來的慢許多，讓他們差點就被抓住了。

當他們順利完成了任務後離開了目標地，準備穿越樹林來到藏車子的隱蔽點，他忍不住伸手摸上了蘇洛的額頭，發現體溫高的嚇人，他錯愕的幾乎大叫了出來。「你發燒了。」  
「我沒事，先回去吧。」抓下自己額頭上的手，他牽著不放的繼續走著，他不知道怎麼是換自己發燒了，還是因為病毒在伊利亞體內變強了之後換他的抵抗力不夠了，不過，他們只是都累了一點而已吧。

「你不舒服怎麼不一開始就說。」拉住那拼命走的人，手心燙的他不敢相信，沒想到自己睡了幾個小時好了，卻換蘇洛病了，那逞強了整個執行任務的時間，除了解鎖還弄昏了幾個人，難怪連到手的東西他還分辨了半天。

「現在不是結束了嗎。」他不知道伊利亞到底在糾結甚麼，都任務執行完畢要回家收工了，現在為什麼要爭前幾個小時的事情，回過身打繼續拉著伊利亞的手要走卻發現他堅持的又拉住自己。「回去換你照顧我嘛。」

「我不舒服你就不讓我工作，你不舒服就工作的理所當然。」他知道就算他提早發現蘇洛正在發燒他也無法阻止這個人值勤，可他卻依然感到不公平，他雖然不是沒有懷疑這個人有點奇怪，連電話響了那麼多聲都沒有反應，他自己卻也沒有辦即時找到頂替的人。

「沒有理所當然，只是我們差點就錯過了時機，我們還是如期完成了任務不是嗎。」他發現自己似乎真的讓眼前這個人動氣了，那握緊自己手掌的手不斷的在發抖，他發現自己現在沒甚麼體力站在荒郊野外吵架。「而且我怎麼可能讓你一個人執勤。」

「就你不能擔心就讓我擔心。」咬緊了牙根他扯開緊握的手，快步的想離這個人一段距離，他就怕自己多待個幾分鐘自己就哭了出來，完全不想理追在自己後面卻跟不上的蘇洛。

「你怎麼這麼說，我又不是這個意思。」想拉住那生氣離開的人卻沒有即時抓住，這麼暗的光線他看不出眼前人的神情，可是那變調的語氣讓他知道伊利亞的情緒又上來了。

「不然你是甚麼意思。」稍微大聲的要讓後面的人聽到，他用力的眨了眨眼睛像是想擰斷他混亂的思緒，他不喜歡這樣的感覺，他不喜歡自己老是會受蘇洛的影響，而他根本就無法掌控他。

「伊利亞。」他走的實在有點喘，真不知道他這樣運動是不是會退燒，他大聲的想喊住自己的情人，卻發現他完全不想停下腳步的走到了馬路上，但是，拜託，車子還在馬路對面的樹叢內耶。「伊利亞，你又生氣了。」

「你別再走了我去把車開來。」他看著那走到馬路上來就氣喘的要命的人，吶喊著自己的聲音疲憊的充滿著無奈，他回過頭要蘇洛在馬路上等自己，就走到樹林裡，可他聽到有車子靠近的聲音他不疑有他，卻發現車子不但沒有開過還停了下來。

看著伊利亞愈來愈模糊的背影，他覺得自己現在是真的太累了嗎，他蹲了下來摸著自己發燙的額頭，旁邊傳來的引擎聲以及車子的燈光心想著這伊利亞動作還真快，開車門的聲音讓他準備站了起來連頭都沒抬，卻沒發現車子的方向完全不對，就聽到另一頭傳來伊利亞的大叫聲。

「蘇洛──────」

一把繩子套住了自己就把他往車上拉，他還來不及回頭就被跩的頭暈整個倒在車上，他爬了起來看著伊利亞快跑的衝了上來，卻一個布袋將他蓋住讓他更是難以呼吸的頭發昏，油門重採他整個撞上了椅背。

跑了快五十公尺他發現自己根本就追不上，他錯愕的發現自己為什麼要這麼蠢的用跑的，而他慌張之餘居然一槍都沒打中輪胎，停了下來他覺得自己喘的都快要哭了出來，在這漆黑的馬路上他一個人被留在這恐慌的事件中。

他到底在做甚麼。

他到底在做甚麼。

為什麼他連回頭走條黑路都這麼遲疑。

那個綁走蘇洛的人到底是誰。

天還這麼黑他要花多少時間才追蹤的到那台車。

「唔。」硬吞了一口苦水，他愍緊了嘴唇覺得自己差一點就要哭出聲來，將手上的槍往地上一砸，他發現眼淚因為自己的動作而滴了下來，顫抖的雙手彼此用力的掐了一下，他用手掌抹去了臉上的水滴，回頭開啟了自己耳朵裡的收音器。

「這裡是伊利亞科里亞金，給我蘇洛的地標位置。」

&

「亨利卡維爾。」

「是你，你搞什麼啊。」布袋一拉開他發現眼前是自己曾經合作過的對象，他怒翻了大白眼完全一點緊張感都消失殆盡，他狼狽的坐在地上還發現他身在這個人屋子的客廳內。  
「你現在還替CIA賣命嗎，你覺得你的贖金夠我們分嗎。」

「你真是瘋了嗎，你以為政府真在乎我這個小偷嗎，快放我回去。」這異想天開的腦洞他實在覺得無藥可救，他不用聽他解釋他都知道現在這個男人窮途潦倒，已經到了幹傻事的地步，剩下那台破車還震的他都快吐在車上。

「不試試看怎麼會知道。」

「你別鬧了，快放我回去，你不怕事情鬧大嗎。」他知道眼前的人根本不是為了要傷害自己，但是目睹自己被綁得伊利亞肯定就不這麼覺得了，那現在在著急的在找自己的人肯定都暴走了。「你也把我放開吧，我現在超不舒服的。」

「鬧大不是正巧嗎，這麼久沒見，來喝一杯吧。」

「就說我現在很不舒服了，我還能跟你喝酒嗎。」他實在是有理說不清，每次跟這個人講話他都要調低一下自己的智商，這種程度的綑綁他不是解不開，而是他現在完全沒有力氣解開。

「你以前不是酒量很好的嗎，怎麼會喝不了。」

「就說我現在腦袋都要燒壞了，快先把退燒藥先給我。」他實在忍無可忍的吼了出來，這堅持要跟自己喝酒敘舊的人是要怎樣，是不怕等一下伊利亞找到這來把屋子打成蜂窩，把他這裡偷來的東西全部砸爛嗎。

「那我早上再放你回去吧。」

「你是哪裡理解能力有問題──────」

吃了藥後他著實想睡，他甚至不知道自己甚麼時候睡著，而那喝酒邊看著電視的人還真的都不給他鬆綁，只讓他坐在沙發上，不知道自己到底睡了多久，突然門被用力踹開的聲音嚇的他突然驚醒，就看坐在旁邊的人也幾乎跳了起來。

「手舉高。」舉槍指著那挺著一個大肚子的肥胖男人，看他動作緩慢的移動他立刻往電視開了一槍再次大聲的吼著要他把手舉高，整個兇狠的模樣即使戴著帽子也沒有掩飾幾分。

「等等，伊利亞，我沒事我沒事。」他看著伊利亞整個爆怒的模樣他趕緊出聲制止，就看旁邊的男人整個嚇的都跪在了地上，他都差點忘了這個人以前都只是靠保鑣在耍威風的，實際上根本就是個膽小無腦的人而已。

「老兄饒命啊。」

「伊利亞，我認識他，他只是要綁架我而已。」看著旁邊誇張的求饒模樣，他實在是無奈的不想承認他認識這個人，卻整個還不知該從何說起，就看伊利亞一臉莫名奇妙的大吼了出來。  
「我完全聽不懂你在說甚麼。」

「以前我在黑市交易過的夥伴，他要勒索CIA，真的，我說真的，你看他現在窮成這樣，跟笨蛋認真就輸了。」他站了起來解釋，更表示自己沒受到半點傷，他利用關鍵字與半開玩笑的方式讓伊利亞不要那麼緊繃，卻看那還知道自己被說是笨蛋的人還反駁了出來。

「你說我是笨蛋。」

「叫你早早放我走難道你不是笨蛋。」

「閉嘴───」朝地上開了一槍，他發現這兩個居然還若無其事的在自己面前鬥起嘴來，他立刻指著門口對這剛剛查過身分的人大吼，不然他無法保證自己真不會拿他來洩憤或是把他交給警方。「你現在給我滾。」

瞪著人看他跑了出去，將槍插在腰上他立刻抽出戰術刀割掉蘇洛身上的繩子，他巡視著這髒亂的屋子一圈，看到一箱箱一打打的民生用品像是贓物一樣，他鼓著生氣的臉頰雙手插進了口袋。

「你現在要跟我說這是烏龍一場嗎。」

「難道是我要他來綁架我的嗎，我怎麼知道他躲在這裡啊。」他知道伊利亞一定會生氣，但是他更覺得他的語氣當中充滿著質疑自己的口氣，更像是在暗示著什麼一樣，但是他發現這個人脾氣硬的他不得不放軟態度。

「會綁架拿破崙蘇洛也不奇怪啊，我曾經那麼有錢，又藏了那麼多寶藏。」

「說得好像我擔心你都是不應該一樣。」他嗤之以鼻的反駁了出來，不屑的態度不是嘲笑蘇洛而是在諷刺自己的真心，那幾乎是苦笑的表情正透露著剛剛他著急的慌張像個白癡一樣。「每次都說自己設想周全，你現在就……」

「你不要生氣嘛，我真的不是故意的啊，你看我燒也退了。」天啊，伊利亞現在這個反應讓他心裡不斷叫糟，他放柔了聲音，上前張開雙臂想要揉揉緊繃的肩膀卻發現伊利亞激動的撇開了自己的雙手。

「難道這些意外就永遠只能是意外嗎。」

他看著伊利亞的眼眶瞬間紅了起來，他甚至可以確定在來找自己之前他肯定是哭過了，看來他們剛剛好不容易停下的爭執又要繼續運作了，他皺緊了眉頭無奈的不知道伊利亞到底想說什麼。「人活在世上哪裡沒有意外。」

「你難道就真的沒有再做黑市交易了嗎。」

沒想到伊利亞查了自己一番，就這麼巧因為他查了這個人而發現了什麼，他看著伊利亞的嘴唇因為自己的沉默開始顫抖了起來，他知道自己不該說謊，便吐了一口氣回答。「有。」

啪─────

臉上被抽了一下耳光，他鼓起了被打的臉頰默默的轉回了臉，他的臉不會痛反而還有一點點的震驚，他到這年紀除了因為之前的風流被女人搧過耳光，他沒有因為別的理由而被這樣打過，面對於如此耿直的人他的回答是那麼的誠懇。

「我沒有賣東西，我沒賣寶藏也沒賣古董更沒賣軍火還有核武，我只知道門路，我抽佣金，必要時就是個小偷，我一直都是這樣的人，你在生什麼氣。」

TBC


	3. 3

「所以你跟克里斯韓德森認識是嗎，所以那些人永遠都有可能把你當作目標取你性命嗎。」他覺得自己說的話在抖，從他知道這個人曾經有跟蘇洛來往過他就覺得自己全身都在發抖，蘇洛的過去比他自己所想的還不了解。

「你真認為我有這麼多時間去跟那些人瞎混嗎，身為特務就有比較安全了嗎。」沒想到伊利亞居然會談起上次冥王星事件的目標人物，他莫名其妙的不懂他不是在執勤就是跟他在一起，這個人還想懷疑自己什麼，更不懂伊利亞的爭執點有什麼好吵的。

「你這樣不管是做甚麼都置自己於危險之處不是嗎。」想起冥王星事件蘇洛明明就不善於近身戰卻依然要挺身為自己陷入苦戰，不管是因為自己才讓他做出這樣的選擇，反觀蘇洛在處事態度上有多少會發生像今天現在的狀況而產生爭執。

他知道這個人總是心疼自己想讓著自己。

但是這個人從未想過自己的心情。

「所以你就是要這樣離開我的嗎。」伊利亞的說詞像是在為什麼鋪陳一樣，那質疑自己的態度讓他不得不先戳破他憋了一整天的話，他明明想找個最好的時機跟伊利亞談的，可為什麼卻是這樣的情形之下。

頓時啞口無語，他握緊了自己的拳頭他知道蘇洛已經知道自己的決定了，所以昨晚，不，前晚，跟蘇洛喝酒的是威佛利？撇開了臉他閉上了眼睛，對於蘇洛直白的問句，他想讓自己更鎮靜的說出口。「我不會去總部。」

「你終於願意跟我說了嗎。」忍不住的苦笑了出來，這次的任務結束後所有人都會一起回到總部，可威佛利卻告訴自己伊利亞拒絕了，他千思百想都不能理解這是為什麼，他有想過是他們之間的感情因素嗎，還是愛國情操，還是因為他自己。

「我不會去紐約。」斬釘截鐵的再說了一次，他發現總是從容的蘇洛開始失去了一貫的冷靜，那苦笑的神情他甚至撇開臉不想與今天在床邊照顧自己笑得如此溫柔的神情重疊。

「你依然不想跟我搭檔嗎。」

「你根本就甚麼都不懂。」只是工作的事那麼簡單而已嗎，他覺得自己的鼻樑開始酸澀了起來，這個人就用這樣的一句話總結了自己的心情，就看蘇洛激動的上前抓住了自己的手臂。

「不懂甚麼，不懂經歷了這麼多事，我們彼此為對方做了多少改變，不懂你有多麼愛我嗎。」

「我本來只是要離開UNCLE而已。」說得好像自己是負心人一樣，他邊後退邊想掙脫蘇洛的箝制，他直視著那對自己咄咄逼人的蘇洛，即使是由下往上的這樣直瞪著自己，蘇洛的強硬也沒有因此減弱過。

「所以你現在是要說你已經打算要離開我了嗎，你要回蘇聯，難道你接受赫魯雪夫的安排了嗎。」那邊後退他就邊前進的快將人逼到了牆邊，他說出了心中無限的猜測與臆測，他更沒有想過伊利亞這樣的暗示讓他根本無法接受，卻看那被自己逼的甩開自己的雙手人吼了出來。

「我受夠了我們的合作無間，我受夠了我們之間的愉快，我受夠了我們有莫名的默契，唔。」眼淚因為撞上來的吻而掉了出來，那掙脫不到片刻的箝制在他話還沒說完就將他給壓在牆上，讓他這時候才發現自己被逼到了牆邊。

「我不會讓你逃開的，伊利亞科里亞金。」移開唇他看著伊利亞的臉上多了淚痕，他霸道的像是在宣示著一輩子的誓言，凝重的語氣像是在威脅這試著想從自己身邊逃走的人，卻看伊利亞幾乎是哭了出來。

「我受夠了你在我眼前受傷，我受夠了自己在危機時刻因為你總是做出錯誤的判斷。」他用力的喊了出來更試著想要掙脫自己身上可笑的箝制，可不是因為他掙脫不了，而是因為自己此刻的情緒他光是想壓抑著就花了自己多少力量。

「就只有你會害怕嗎，你知道上次冥王星我有多……」

「我知道，所以我們不能這樣下去啊。」那用力的抓緊自己的力量，讓他知道蘇洛此刻有多麼生氣，有多麼無法接受他所說的任何一句話，可他就是害怕，當他愈是發現自己對蘇洛的感情加深了一些，他就會不知道自己在慌甚麼。

「你在說甚麼，因為我們對彼此的在乎，才更可以確保任務的效率性不是嗎。」莫名不懂為什麼伊利亞會是得出這個結論，他們的互補他們的默契不是更促使他們成為一個更好的團隊嗎，卻看伊利亞冷笑了出來眼淚毫無預警得又滴了下來。

「效率，像上次你被槍抵著我甚麼都不敢做嗎，如果當時只有我自己……」

「你確定你不會因為抵抗到最後而斷了隻手或斷了隻腳嗎，反正他們要的只是地標位置，他在乎過你的手花了多少時間復原和復健嗎。」

打斷伊利亞說出口的每一句話就像在扯痛自己心中的傷口，他再次的想聲明他是怎麼看待當時的狀況，他分析著伊利亞的行為模式，希望這個與自己有不同見解的人可以理解他們的想法有多大的出入。

「我從來不認為我們合作至始至今有甚麼是錯誤的判斷或指令，我的確自責冥王星我們是分開行動而不是一起行動，但要不是因為這樣，我也不會知道你為了我會把槍給放下。」

「你明知道我不該把槍放下。」這件事一直是自己的癥結點，而上次自己不知道是怎麼就被蘇洛給說服了，每個人都會嚮往愛情的美好，無法戒斷幸福的甜蜜，但是在組織內根本就不能這樣，現實一直都是那麼的殘酷，更讓他不敢直視自己的脆弱。

「但是上次的情況是有多麼複雜，是只有你出錯我疏忽就可以結案的嗎。」這人有時候會與自己維持著一定的距離，像是怕自己靠得太近，卻又不願意自己離得太遠，他苦口婆心的就是要伊利亞不要鑽牛角尖，可他卻發現伊利亞完全聽不進去。

原來他跟伊利亞的心結就是上次的事件嗎。

而這次，只是個導火線。

「那是一個錯到不能再錯的案例。」

「冥王星事件如果沒有算上我們兩個所受的傷外，處理的可是讓總部非常滿意。」完全陷入自我迴圈裡的說詞讓蘇洛不得不將公與私的評價都要給講了清楚，冥王星事件明明就還為這世界貢獻了不少，他不懂伊利亞為什麼總是要往不好的方向去想。

「在你受到威脅的時候我完全無法專心，我都不再像我自己了，這樣的人怎麼去跟你搭檔。」就算蘇洛說的再多，但是他心中的不安卻一點不曾減弱過，以後再以後，甚至有更多的以後都會讓這樣的事情一再發生，甚至根本沒有人可以解決。

「那就讓我主導啊───」如果伊利亞擔心的永遠都是計畫之外的事情，依他的思考模式是有多折磨自己，因為變化是永無止盡的，可卻不是不能窺知一二的，他相信自己做得到，他也相信他們會愈來愈好，更讓他想起威佛利在前一晚對自己說的話。

對一個像你這樣的男人來說，如果你心中有那麼一絲一毫的疑惑，不管他產生的原因是多麼微乎其微，你都必需為此做出犧牲。你自負的追隨自己的想法也正是你的弱點所在。  
所以他絕不再猶豫也不再猶疑。

「讓我依情況提出完整的對策再一起做最好的決定，這是我們本來就要克服得不是嗎。」

「甚麼是本來，放下槍就已經───」

「所以我發誓，為了你，我絕不會把槍給放下，換我拿槍行嗎。」他發現他說的再多的結論伊利亞的思考卻不到那裏去，他甚至要回想上次他到底是怎麼說服這個人的，而自己到底是缺了甚麼才一直讓伊利亞心中的疑惑不斷的擴散。

他知道伊利亞害怕自己的轉變。

更是怕失去原有的專注力與執行力。

但是還有他在不是嗎。

「你儘管為自己而活，有我在，誰還能礙得你做你自己，就算你要做個性情易怒性格火爆難以控制的紅色恐怖也沒關係，只要你肯相信我就好，在任何危急狀況，聽我安排，好嗎。」  
閉緊了嘴他看著蘇洛不斷的想讓自己心中的恐慌得以解脫，可是就那麼一句話，因為有他在，他不得不放下由心中武裝到表象的軀殼，顫抖著嘴唇他抑不住自己內心深處的觸動，眼淚更是沒有間斷過的由眼角滴了下來。

他知道自己在乎這個男人。

他知道自己甚至是很愛這個男人。

因為他還給了自己曾經擁有的笑容。

他曾經相信這人世間除了救贖只有永不休止的痛苦。

可多活一天卻只是離痛苦愈加接近。

可現在即使再痛苦，有他的陪伴，他也願意走下去。

「你這妖言惑眾的牛仔。」

「所以你被惑中了嗎，跟我去紐約，好嗎。」看著那擠出笑容的臉蛋因為眼睛眨了起來而流出更多眼淚，他用雙手拭去輕輕地用自己的鼻子抵上伊利亞的，他不忍心看著低頭看著自己的眼淚更受地心引力的滴落，他閉起了眼睛想忍住自己的心疼。

我不會放開你的，伊利亞。

番外

「你今天為什麼鼻子比較高，唔。」看著眼前用鼻子在蹭著自己的人，那輕輕在自己唇上記下一吻的人好像高度有點不太一樣，就看蘇洛笑的勾起了嘴角抱緊了自己在自己唇上用力的親了一下，像是在表示他們就算站著接吻他也不用墊腳。

「因為我鞋子裡有墊高啊。」張開雙唇輕輕的含著親著伊利亞的嘴唇，邊笑邊嬉戲般的吻讓伊利亞不斷的因為有一下沒一下的親吻而睜眼又閉眼，突然遠處傳來重踩油門的聲音揚長而去，他停下了吻愣了一下他幾乎笑了出來。

「他開著我們的車跑了，你說，我們要等他們來接嗎。」

「啊，他會被通緝。」突然恍然大悟的想起他把車停在這麼顯眼的道路上，雖然他原本沒有想過那個男人會有機會獨自離開這裡，他甚至把他的車也給事先弄壞了，更沒想到還居然把他們的車給偷走了。

「因為東西在車上嗎。」他忍不住的笑了一聲，好吧，他可能是要讓那個男人走一趟CIA了，他看著那跟著自己也笑出來的人臉上還掛著沒有乾的淚痕，伸出舌頭他頂開了伊利亞的門牙讓自己的舌頭鑽了進去。

「對，唔嗯。」那瞬間奪走自己呼吸的吻讓他皺緊了眉頭，抓緊了蘇洛的肩膀那原本像是安撫自己的雙手突然加重力道的摟緊，滾燙的舌頭帶著窒息感壓迫著自己讓他覺得眼眶忍不住的因為難受紅了起來，不知為何他覺得這個吻很急躁。

舌頭霸道的就是攪動那有點慌張而僵硬的舌頭，手掌重撫著結實的腰和肋骨他用膝蓋頂開修長的雙腿更是順勢的抬起伊利亞的臀部讓他的腿往前滑而坐在自己的膝蓋上。  
「唔，蘇，嗯。」那讓自己差點滑倒的人還趁機脫掉了自己的外套，那隔著針織衣服用著撫摸的力道在自己身上游走，讓他想掙脫這個愈來愈有性暗示的吻與觸摸，他難受的想要喘口氣的轉開臉，生理性的眼淚就這樣掉了下來。

拽開了自己的吻他用力的親上水滴重吻著伊利亞的臉龐，耳邊的喘息聲讓他閉緊了眼睛想忍住自己的衝動，但自己的手還是忍不住的在伊利亞的後腰上來回的重撫著。「你不要再哭了，你只有在床上才會哭的。」

「我哪有哭。」他莫名不懂蘇洛到底在說甚麼，他哪有在床上哭過，那被冤枉的口氣就轉回自己的臉朝蘇洛問清楚，就看蘇洛伸出舌頭舔過自己淚痕讓他瞬間僵住的想起，曾經蘇洛就這樣對自己過，但那是生理性的又不是哭啊。

他現在是在說自己又莫名其妙的勾起他的性慾嗎。

他不懂為什麼接個吻就變成這樣。

「蘇洛，你難道想……」粗重的鼻息吐在自己臉上，想抓住自己身上的手就被那吻著自己臉又親著自己下巴的人給壓著，他試著想要站起來卻發現自己的重心是被蘇洛給操控著，就發現蘇洛的手露骨的揉上了自己的臀部讓他叫了出來。「啊。」

「我們有的是時間。」勉強來說他們現在是困在這裡了，而他相信一個小時之內不會有人會來打擾他們，合身的西裝褲讓他輕易的用手掌撫過臀溝又將臀部給抓了起來，就看那敏感的人忍不住的顫了一下。  
「啊啊。」那伸進自己衣服裡的手讓他激烈的抽了一下，那在臀上的撫摸讓他全身繃緊，那由腰桿直接摸上背脊的撫摸讓他不由自主的挺起了腰，他發現蘇洛隔著衣服在自己的胸前落下重吻，他抓緊了他的肩膀試著想阻擋這個人的性致。

「你的手好燙，你頭還痛嗎。」

「你都使不上力了，要是真不想就推開我啊。」在背脊上的手掐住了伊利亞的側腹，他用唇頂住那看著自己的人讓他的下巴又仰了上去，他咬起了下顎柔軟的皮膚，臀上的手滑到了伊利亞的腰上，他知道懷中人想要轉移自己的注意力。

「還不都是因為你這樣碰我，喝啊，唔。」倒抽了一口氣那吸吮住自己的嘴唇嚇的他想用力推開蘇洛，卻發現那掐住自己胸膛的手還朝自己的突起捏了下去讓他叫了一聲，那伸進自己口中的手指還讓他不能說話。

這蘇洛居然在這麼明顯的地方想留下痕跡。

右手轉動著被自己揉硬的乳尖，手下移摸上結實的腹肌解開了伊利亞的褲頭，更一併解開了自己的，用手臂圈住懷中人的下腰往自己的身上摟，手往上推他的吻立刻在上腹最靠近橫膈膜的腹肌上記下，那彈起腰的人根本逃不開自己的愛撫。

「啊。」抱住那控制自己重心的人，撩起的衣服讓他的上半身整個暴露在空氣中，那咬住自己胸膛的人還用雙手把自己給摟高，從他的口中抽出的手指讓他的呼吸急促得發喘，更因為啃咬、撫摸、以及自己的緊繃紊亂了起來。「哈啊。」

伸舌吸吮住那變得更加敏感的突起，他的舌頭撥弄著自己口中的乳粒，他一手就是往下把底褲往下撥掐住伊利亞的右臀讓懷中人嚇的抖了一下，那想撐起身子的人開始慌張的往旁邊找東西抓著想站起來。

「蘇洛，你是，認真的嗎，啊。」

抓住邊框他的腳踩了幾下撐起身子想往旁邊逃開，卻讓蘇洛的手指更可以順勢的往自己的臀縫滑過，他僵了一下發現自己再次被蘇洛給壓制住，那雙手正試著要把自己的底褲往下脱連帶他的褲子都要掉了下來，他發現他們居然是在最暴露的地方這樣愛撫了起來。

「蘇洛，蘇洛，這裡是門口───」

The Red Mist──這是一個曾經封存的記憶，充斥著血腥、充滿著誤會、甚至擁有著模糊不清的真相，模糊了人的真心、失了本心而築起了高牆，不管是愛人還是被愛，那都是他不想再去觸碰的傷口，可是有人不僅揭開了傷疤甚至逼自己去面對，即便那已是個所謂曾經的自己，但是他相信蘇洛會讓他重新找回自己。

剩下完整的肉在實體書。


End file.
